


Soundwaves little memer

by UniversiWritings



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversiWritings/pseuds/UniversiWritings
Summary: Soundwave was at his limit. He loved you, but really? He could not believe that you truly found these 5 to 7 second videos funny.





	Soundwaves little memer

**Author's Note:**

> This mainly fluffy but has like one line of angst, soooo yeah. This came from my stupid brain after watching an entire playlists worth of transformers as vines. Hope ya like it!

Soundwave was at his limit. He loved you, but really? He could not believe that you truly found these 5 to 7 second videos funny. From what he had seen, you had even taken the time to edit them into displaying both the decepticons and autobots names that you believed fit that particular video. But, this? This was going too far. As a so called "vine" once went he "could not believe you've done this." To put it plain and simple, you had shown all of his children every "vine" you had made. Rumble and Frenzy would never shut up about this, he expected that. But for not only Ravage of all his children but for Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat to enjoy them as well? He had certainly not expected these results. All of them since the beginning had taken a very good liking to you after Soundwave (finally) had let his children meet you in person.

Rumble and Frenzy immediately started to call you 'Mother' after you had explained to them what 'Father' meant as you called Soundwave their 'Father'. Ravage was not very happy about this new human in his life, but warmed up eventually. And Laserbeak and Buzzsaw just saw you as another one of their crazy family members. It had started off simple, with hearing Rumble or Frenzy quote one to get you to laugh. Then it had devolved very quickly to them all speaking purely in "vine". He could not understand a word they were saying. One time Megatron needed some info from Buzzsaw and Soundwave had to try and explain what "Road work ahead? Uh yeah, I sure hope it does!" had meant. 

Now here he was, watching over 10+ videos you had made to try to get an understanding of just what these "vines" were. He was currently on video 7, a new video clip had appeared almost as instantly as they went. This one had the name of Optimus Prime as a truck, just sorta sitting there as a man with what humans called "nunchucks" getting on top of it, the name Ratchet typed over him. These videos were pointless, but he genuinely wanted to understand. It took only 5 more minutes of this repeated system of 7 second videos for him to quit. 

He simply put into his processor "There is no point in learning these quotes." Even he knew this was one thing he could not understand the point to. He loved you, truly he did. But, this was just something he could not understand. As for you, you have seen this was basically eating him alive. Every 10 minutes or so he would go back and watch each video again, only to quit halfway through. 

"Sounders?" He jumped, only slightly though. He said nothing as he turned his helm to look at you. Primus, was he blessed to even hear you say his name. Even if it was the nickname you had given him. "Sounders are you OK?" OK? He was fine! There was nothing to worry about! He gestured to you that he was fine. He did not feel like talking right now, or he would most likely pour out all on his processor to you. Primus, what you did to him you did not know.

"Don't you go tellin me your fine when you ain't." Another thing he really had not understood about human culture. Why must they speak in a way he could only barely understand? It was pointless to him, but at least he understood what you had said. "I assure you I am fine." There, that always convinced everyone he had ever said it to. So why were you different? "Why spit that shit at me when we both know its bull?" A curse, but a blessing all at once. That's how he chose to describe you. You knew how to read him like an open book, as humans said. 

"Soundwave, please" Oh, how he wished to hear that all night. No! Now is not the time for this! He had work to do and did not need another distraction away. Suddenly he felt a slight touch on his servo. How did you climb up on his desk so fast?! He could only stare down at you as you cupped his face. "Sound wave…I love you but please, don't try to watch those videos ❤."


End file.
